Across the Ages
by viking lords
Summary: Wang So in the present time, going through life while looking for the missing link to his happiness.
1. Chapter 1

I should be working. I have a school paper to write.

Yes, I am studying again. I was fortunate enough to have the chance to pursue further studies for my career's improvement.

And yet, I feel this emptiness in the deepest recesses of my heart. Though I find comfort in my solitude, though I feel bits of happiness with the people around me, I feel lonely.

Something is missing in my life. Someone is missing in my life.

Though I find joy in what I do, in my work, I constantly wish that there is someone with whom I can fully share this joy with. I wonder if there is indeed a person who can fully break down the walls I have built around myself, see me for who I am truly am, accept me for who I really am, and love me despite of who I am.

I long for you. I wish to find you.

A thousand years be damned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it, it's not going the way I want it to be."

"Will you relax? It's fine. It's still a prototype. You're just too hard on yourself."

"I can't help it. I have a reputation to maintain."

"It's a PROTOTYPE! It is not expected to be perfect on the first try. We can still improve it. Get a grip, will you?"

I sighed. Sometimes I can't decide if working with my cousin on a school project is a good decision or not. On one hand, working with a cousin means that it is easy for me to state what I want to happen with the project. On the other hand, because he IS my cousin, he can easily annoy me in the smallest of ways.

"Hyungnim, I know that sigh. Don't be too hard on yourself. We have time to perfect the project. Our professor said so. We are ahead of the class with the way we are hitting the timeline."

"Baek-ah. I just hate wasting time. I want the prototype deemed perfect as quickly as possible."

"And your impatience, So-hyungnim, is why Uncle decided it is best that you go back to school before you fully join the family business.

It will be fine. The feasibility study for the cosmetic line will work. The business itself will work...even if it's two blokes who know almost next to nothing about skincare will man the helm."

I looked at my cousin Baek-ah as he sits across the huge study table inside my family's library. He has a point. I am too impatient for my own good at times. When I want things done, I want them done quickly. Baek-ah is the more patient, the more creative one. He is my cousin, the son of my father's younger brother. I am the more logical, the more practical person.

We've been best friends since I can remember. Each complementing the other.

"Alright, alright. Let's give the prototype a rest for now. We will check with Professor Mitchell during class and see how else we can make this plan better."

I started piling away the papers and books strewed all over the table when Baek-ah suddenly asked, "Do have time to visit the Goryeo exhibit today? I want to look at the items on display, they could help us with our concept."

"Is today the start of the exhibit?"

"Yes. Since we still have some free time before we show the prototype to Uncle and Professor Mitchell, we might as well relax. And knowing how much of a history nut you are..."

"Okay, okay. Let's go there after we clean up. Are we bringing Eun with us? He may find something useful for his game there."

"No, he's out with Seon Dook. Let her drag him there."

I smirked at the image. Athletic Seon Dook and gentle Eun. They make a funny looking pair. But anyone who knows them is fully aware how complimentary they are to each other. Seon Dook with her pragmatic, take charge approach on life. Eun with his child-like wonder views on life. He makes Seon Dook loosen up a bit about life. She grounds him in a way none of us in the family is able to do so.

"I still couldn't believe that Eun finally had the guts to ask Seon Dook out. I thought he was going to faint when he asked for my help."

"Well, Baek-ah, if you really want something as a man, you swallow your fear and pride and just go for the jugular. Otherwise, watch in despair as another person gets what you really wish for."

"Is that something you read somewhere or from experience?"

"Both."

"Uh-huh. Right. If we don't know each other so well, I'd wonder where you learned what you know. It's like you're a 40-year old ajhussi trapped in the body of a 28-year old."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at my cousin, "And your point is?"

"Nothing. Let's go have lunch first before we head to the museum. It should be open the whole day," Baek-ah said.

We finally left the library after we finished putting away the project materials. We opted to take my car since it was faster and was less inconspicuous. Baek-ah's red convertible was sure to attract girls into following us again.

* * *

_**Hello, readers. It's been 15 years since I last wrote fiction. Bear with the inconsistency of the genre this story is under against my profile. **_

_**Daoine, thank you for the review. I never thought someone would actually pay attention to my random drabble. Truth is, I am more inclined to not make everyone remember their lives in Goryeo. But they will have this feeling an old soul usually has (deja vu, the love for history, etc.). I am fleshing out the story as the days pass. Let's cross our fingers that I do not lose steam and am able to finish it.**_

_**Betas are welcome, folks. Have a nice weekend. :)**_


End file.
